


The Night Before

by Amymone



Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Sleazy bars, getting out of bed at 3 am, crane kicks, intoxicated priests, kicking the shit out of the homophobes and ugly, last minute, trust issues confessions. Ugh. That’s why Daniel hated bachelor parties.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071410
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	The Night Before

Daniel hates bachelor parties. He didn’t even have that much fun at his own and the last one he attended as a guest involved a douchebag for a groom, a stripper ex-girlfriend, being harassed by a married lady, getting chased by the Chinese mob and a creepingly familiar-looking clown.

So, this time around he is adamant about not having one. He went out for dinner with Sam and Anthony at a nice restaurant and that was all the preamble he needed to celebrate the fact that tomorrow he was going to be marrying his ex-karate rival, currently love of his life.

Amanda came at some point to pick the kids up and kissed Daniel on the cheek for good luck.

All in all, it has been a quiet evening and Daniel, after checking some last-minute details, was in bed by ten pm.

Of course, he was a little worried about Johnny because the guys insisted on giving him a proper bachelor (no strip clubs though, he put his foot down on that) and if Daniel is being honest if he had friends like that who felt more like brothers, he would have followed them too. With a minor feeling of jealously he drifted off.

And here he is now, at 3am, staring at his phone screen while the annoying ringtone is drilling holes in his head, contemplating not even answering. But what if something bad has happened.

Daniel groans and picks it up. “What’s going on, Bobby?”

“Heeey Danielle,” Bobby’s voice sounds slurred and Daniel can hear someone snickering beside him. Probably that giggly asshole, Jimmy.

“You need to come pick up your boy. There’s no way he’s driving in his state.”

Daniel scrunches up his face in annoyance but is already getting out of bed, searching for his socks in the dark.

“Where are you?”

“This bar in Reseda. He wouldn’t go anywhere else. Said you’d know which one. What’s the name, Jimmy?”

Daniel cuts him off. “It’s okay, I do know. Just stay put, I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he says and hangs up.

Has he mentioned how much he hates bachelor parties?

Bobby is waiting for him near the exit and puts an arm over his shoulders the moment he spots him.

“Hey, man, sorry for getting you out of bed, we would have called a cab for him but we kinda spent everything on drinks,” he says sounding more coherent but still reeking of alcohol.

“Dammit Bobby, you’re supposed to be a priest.”

“I’m not supposed to be a _priest_ and I'm the most sober around here,” he says as they reach the bar and find Jimmy who is in a heated discussion with the sports reporter on the tv above the bar. As soon as he sees Daniel he opens his arms to give him a hug and almost falls face first from the bar stool.

Bobby sighs. “Which doesn’t say much, I admit.”

“Whatever, man. Just make sure you have sobered up by tomorrow. You are doing the ceremony, for chrissake.”

That put a serious look on Bobby’s face.

“You don’t have to worry about that, man. I’ll be all right.”

Daniel nods though he still keeps an eyebrow raised at him. He starts to wander off, his eyes searching for Johnny but Bobby grabs his arms and keeps him in place. He stares right into his eyes and Daniel, for a second there, feels a phantom pain on his leg.

“I’m serious, Daniel,” Bobby says. “I’m gonna marry you two if it’s the. Last. Thing. I. Do.” He declares with such graveness in his voice and next to them Jimmy is nodding approvingly.

“O-kay. Good to know Bobby, thank you, buddy.”

Bobby looks at him for a moment longer and then, apparently satisfied that he got his point across, smiles that big flock-tending smile of his and Daniel’s leg feels like stitching itself back together.

He smiles back at him and asks “So, where's the man of the hour?

“Oh, you haven't spotted him yet? He's hard to miss,” Bobby says nodding towards the back end of the bar, where the pool tables are.

Daniel's gaze follows the gesture and his eyes widen. Sure as hell, there he is, the light of his life, the apple of his fucking eye, Johnny freaking Lawrence standing on one leg, the other one in the air bent at the knee, his arms wide open in a V shape above his head. There is a bit of a crowd around him, most of them looking completely wasted.

Daniel's jaw drops. “What...what is he doing?” He says under his breath.

“He's been at it since I called you actually.” Bobby says. “Reenacting your fight to any poor soul too drunk to protest.”

Daniel pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. That's why he hates bachelor parties.

“Okay, I’m getting him out of here,” he declares as he goes off towards Johnny’s little party.

When Daniel is close enough, he can hear the last bits of Johnny’s impromptu speech.

“And then, bam, he kicked me in the face!” he exclaims happily, kicking the air in front of him. “I’m telling you it was destiny!”

“Or the universe’s way of telling me I’m fucked for life.” Daniel says and sees Johnny’s whole face light up at the sight of him. He really is wasted.

“Aww there he is now. My Karate King.”

“I’m taking you home, Johnny.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” Johnny complains but grabs the back of his neck and brings their mouths together.

“Hey! Get a room, you fags!”

Johnny jerks away from him as if he was hit by electric current.

He moves around to find the direction of the voice, a deep growling sound leaves his throat.

Bobby and Jimmy are at his side at once, and how did they move so fast, Daniel wonders.

Okay, he has to be even faster.

He puts himself in front of Johnny and his gang of middle-aged karate musketeers and brings his hands on Johnny’s chest pushing him back just a little. It’s not easy when Johnny is this hard block of muscle pulsing with rage but Daniel tries his best.

“No, no, no, we are not getting into a fight tonight, Johnny. Please man.” He implores and looks him in the eyes. Johnny is still staring at that homophobic piece of shit, his eyes burning holes into him, his mouth a tight white line.

“Please. Not _tonight._ ” Daniel emphasizes and he can feel Johnny’s body relaxing a little under his fingers. Finally, Johnny lowers his gaze and looks at him. He gives him a small nod and then gestures towards the guys to let it go. That son of a bitch hasn’t said anything else, in fact he looked scared shitless when Johnny and the guys were ready to gang up on him. So, Daniel hopefully thinks that’s the end of it. He hooks his arm around Johnny’s waist and gently guides him towards the exit.

“You are lucky we are getting married tomorrow,” Johnny says to the asshole throwing him a last dirty look.

They have turned their backs on him when he speaks again.

“Aww, you hear that, guys. They are getting married! That's so funny, they look more like a sugar daddy with his truck stop whore!”

Shit.

Daniel is really quick about it too. Just a fast spin of his whole body, his leg outstretched and his foot connects hard to that bastard’s stomach actually sending him crashing against the wall.

He hovers above him, faintly hearing Johnny and the guys cheering in the background.

Daniel stares at that asshole’s friends who put up their hands defensively.

“Hey, we’re cool man!”

“Please don’t hurt us! Benny is just an asshole!” One of them says pointing to the guy on the floor.

“Yeah, we don’t even know why we are friends with that guy.”

Daniel delivers a death glare for a few moments longer then turns his back to them again, his hand finding Johnny’s arm. The guys are still cheering him on as they finally _finally_ exit that sleazy bar.

“You better treat him right, Johnny!” Jimmy exclaims. “Or he’s gonna kick your ass--” he pauses a second for dramatic effect. “Again!”

“Ha! Don’t I know it,” Johnny grins as he’s being pushed into the passenger seat.

When they’re inside Daniel’s car, Johnny snorts. “You’re such a hypocrite.”

“Shut up, Johnny. You and your friends wouldn’t have known when to stop.”

“Uh-Huh.”

Daniel sighs. “I-I didn’t like what that asshole called you.”

“Aww, defending my honor, LaRusso?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, but this time tomorrow you are going to be married to this idiot.”

“We’ll see about that.”

It’s meant as a joke, of course; a small quip in their endless banter but Daniel immediately senses the way Johnny tenses at once, looking at him like he actually believes he would do something like that.

He understands Johnny’s perspective a lot more after years of being with the guy. How horrible some of the things that Daniel did must have seemed to Johnny. That little prick deserved everything Daniel dished out at him, there’s no doubt about it, but being hopelessly in love with someone kinda changes your whole viewpoint.

“I’m just joking, Johnny” he says, like talking to a wounded animal.

Johnny examines him. “Yeah, right.” He says after a while. “Like you aren’t the type of cruel to leave a guy hanging at the altar. Oh, wait a minute. You totally are.”

Daniel takes a deep breath.

“When will you start trusting me, Johnny? We are supposed to be getting married tomorrow, I thought we had finally put all that behind us.”

Johnny stares at him for a long moment and his expression softens.

“It’s not that I don’t trust _you_. I don’t trust that anything good would ever stick with me.”

And he looks so convinced of the fact, Daniel’s heart drops. But. He has a whole lifetime ahead of him to try and change that.

“Well, we’ll make it stick. And anyway. Us ending up together after everything? After all those years? You said it yourself man, maybe it _is_ destiny.”

Johnny finally smiles at that, brings a hand to Daniel's jaw and kisses him softly.

“That’s pretty romantic, LaRusso,” he says into his mouth. “Maybe I should use it on my wedding vows.”

Daniel pulls away from him, making a shrilling sound. “You still haven’t written your vows?!”

Johnny throws his head back laughing and Daniel wants to strike him. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was above writing cheesy marriage fluff involving these two, you couldn’t have been more wrong…


End file.
